The Data-Over-Cable Service Interface Specification (DOCSIS) was established by cable television network operators to facilitate transporting data traffic, primarily Internet traffic, over existing community antenna television (CATV) networks. In addition to transporting data traffic, as well as television content signals over a CATV network, multiple services operators (MSO) also use their CATV network infrastructure for carrying voice, video on demand (VoD) and video conferencing traffic signals, among other types.
Broadband services can be delivered via existing cable infrastructure from MSOs, digital subscriber lines (xDSL), integrated service digital network (ISDN), public switched telephone networks, or T1 connections from telecommunications operators or internet service providers, satellite from satellite operators, or wireless services (such as, e.g., cellular, 802.11 or Wi-MAX standards) from wireless service providers, among many others. Subscribers typically access multiple broadband communications devices at their location to provide such varied services.
After devices are deployed into service, they typically have a relatively long service life. However, occasionally devices that have been deployed experience software or firmware failures, such as processor exceptions or traps. Typically when such failures occur, the device is replaced by a service technician associated with the MSO and the MSO ships the device back to the manufacturer for diagnosis. However, this service process can be inefficient.